Séquelles venues du passé
by heavy horse
Summary: James Sirius Potter est rancunier. Et ce prénom maudit, il n'arrêtera jamais de lui en vouloir. Surtout aujourd'hui. OneShot


Tout ça, James le sait, tout ça, ça ne compte pas. Lui ne compte pas. Après tout, il n'a jamais été question qu'il compte, ce petit garçon. Trop effronté, trop chaleureux, trop peureux, trop, tout simplement. Il en a presque les larmes aux yeux.

Mais il ne pleurera pas, non, James ne pleure pas. Car même ses larmes ne comptent pas.

On lui a toujours dit le contraire, mais lui, il le sait bien. On n'est pas ici pour pleurer. Et même si il y a des tombes, il le voit, les gens rient.

Car la guerre est fini. Depuis plus de vingt ans, les gens se sont reconstruit. Chacun a pleuré ses morts, chacuns à pleurer le passé, et puis chacun s'est lancé. Car il fallait bien vivre pas vrai? Pour les morts.

Mais lui, petit garçon fragile, adolescent difficile, lui il ne connait pas la guerre. Il se moque de la guerre, il se moque des morts, il se moque même des larmes de sa grand mère. Des larme de sa mère. Des larmes de son père.

Il n'a d'yeux que pour cette sépulture, dressée au centre du cimetière. Un joli cimetière, plein d'herbes et de fleurs sauvages. Un cimetière qui fait penser à une clairière.

La sépulture s'élève. C'est écrit dessus. il le connais par coeur, mais il continu de le lire. Le petit écritaux de métal.

"En hommage aux morts de la guerre, en hommage à ceux qui n'ont pas vu la liberté, en hommage au passé".

Il y a des noms. James les connais par coeur eux aussi. Ce sont ceux qui ne ce sont pas battus à Poudlard, il y a plus de vingt ans. Ce sont ceux qui sont morts avant.

Pour ne citer qu'eux, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, Marlène Mc Kinnon, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory.

Et puis, bien sur. James Potter. Oui, c'est étrange. Il est mort, le 31 octobre 1981. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas né.

James à ravalé ses larmes. Parce que Lily ne pleure pas elle, alors qu'elle est morte, le même jour que lui. Et puis il est grand maintenant. Il est majeur. Indépendant. Les larmes qui coulent sont toujours celles des même.

Oncle Georges, tante Hermione, Grand mère, Luna, Denny, Charly, Drago, Hanna, Andromeda, Anthony.

Mais ils les effacent vite, leur larmes. Car il faut rire. Les gens rient. Ils font ça quand ils sont heureux. Et ils doivent l'être, on célèbre la liberté après tout.

Mais lui, James, lui il est mort. Pas comme sa soeur Lily ou son cousin Fred, qui eux le vivent bien, non, il est mort comme Teddy, qui caresse d'un air abscent la tombe de ses parents.

Il est mort mais il se demande si il a déjà vécu. Après tout son acte de naissance ressemble un peu à un titre postume.

Il est factice. Il ne compte pas. Seul son nom compte. Lui, le petit James, l'ennuyeux James, le bruyant James, il n'existe pas. Il est James Potter. Père de son père. Gryffondor. Maraudeur. Résistant. Il est Sirius. Parain de son père. Gryffondor. Maraudeur. Résistant.

Sirius Black. James ne l'a jamais connu. Et pourtant, si il avait un souhait, ce serait de parler à cet homme. Car cet homme était brisé comme lui. Comme Teddy. Comme Georges.

Il en rêvait, petit, de cet homme si parfait. Sirius Black. C'était son père à lui. Plus que Harry Potter, le survivant, dont les yeux verts ne voit que ceux d'Albus, verts eux aussi.

Il n'est pas jaloux. Ce serait ridicule, comment être jaloux de quelqu'un appelé Albus. Il est juste dégouté de leur complicité. Pourquoi lui a t'il le droit d'exister? Pourquoi lui, si gentil prefet, si fragile serpent, serpentard, pourquoi lui? Jalousie.

James à l'impression qu'on lui a tiré dans le pied. Qu'on l'a estropié lorsqu'il est né. C'est pour ça. La sépulture. La jalousie. Son amitié avec Teddy. Sa rancoeur contre Harry.

Lorsqu'il était petit, enfin, plus petit qu'aujourd'hui, Teddy était le seul à le voir. Le voir vraiment, lui, James, deuxième génération. Et il riait beaucoup Teddy. Et Harry disait qu'il riait comme sa mère. Alors Teddy à arrêté de rire. Et il est devenu taciturne, comme son père.

James adore Teddy. Il le voit se lever. Il n'a pas pleurer. Teddy ne pleure pas. Car ses larmes ne comptent pas. Et puis James voit Andromeda. Cette femme, qui prend dans ses bras son beau petit-fils, magnifique enfant, adulte séduisant, et qui le sert contre lui.

James à presque senti l'étreinte jusqu'a lui, tant elle est puissante. Il regarde sa mère. Elle est très belle sa mère, avec ses cheveux flamboyants, son rire cristallin, mais elle, elle ne le prend pas dans ses bras. Jamais.

Sa mère l'aime, il le sait. Si au début, elle aussi ne voyait que son nom, cette femme à prit le temps d'apprendre à connaitre son fils. James l'aime pour ça. La respecte même. Mais pourquoi devrait-elle le prendre dans ses bras? Tout ce mémorial ne le concerne pas. La guerre, il ne la comprend pas.

James à envie de vomir. Il s'éloigne. Il réalise qu'il s'éloigne, tout les ans, à peu près au même moment.

Mais voila qui est étonnant. Il sent une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. une main qui sert très fort. Et il sent le parfum de sa soeur. Magnifique soeur. Comme il l'aime celle-la ! Comme elle est parfaite sa soeur ! Sans s'en rendre compte, lui aussi sert la petite main. Ils vont s'assoirent, sur ce jolie banc, ou il s'assoit tout le temps.

Et James les voit. Les larmes, dans les si jolies yeux de sa soeur. Il la sert contre lui. Et d'un coup, c'est inattendu, il sent ses propres larmes couler. Pourquoi? après tout, ça ne vaut pas le coup, alors pourquoi? Peut-être à cause de sa si petite soeur, qui pleure, ou de Teddy, le grand Ted', qui vient vers lui.

James et Lily pleurent. Chialent même. Ils pleurent mal. A gros sanglots, comme les marmots. Ils pleurent, et une larme coule le long de la joue de Teddy. Lui à même la tristesse jolie. Il s'assoit à coté d'eux. Lui aussi prend cette gamine frêle, presque irréellement belle dans ses bras.

James est dégouté. Il sert sa soeur, il pleure, secoué de sanglots, et il est dégouté de ses propres larmes. Il est dégouté par son père. Connard de père. Vieil enfoiré. Lui, il est James, et qu'on le veuille ou non, il est fort et sur de lui, mais elle, la gentille Lily, la voir pleurer ainsi tout ça pour ce prénom. Pour ses morts. Pour cette putain de guerre. La voir pleurer, c'est juste insupportable. Inacceptable.

Ted' a la main sur son épaule. Il la sert fort. Et James a envie de lui sauté dans les bras tant il avait besoin de ça. D'une étreinte, d'un lien. Il les voit, les regards qui les frolent. Qui n'osent s'attardés, car leur spectacles est laid.

Pauvres gosses, c'est vrai, pourquoi pleuré. Ils n'ont perdus personne dans cette guerre.

Mais James voudrait hurler. Il voudrait jurer. Lily le voudrait aussi. Comme Teddy. Ils voudraient hurler à l'injustice. Ils devaient vivre dans un monde magnifique. Leur parents s'étaient sacrifié pour se monde de paix. Mais ils vivaient tout les jours dans l'horreur des souvenirs. Ils étaient morts. Durant la guerre. Et ça, James ne le pardonnera pas à son père. De l'avoir fait naitre mort-né.


End file.
